The Crash
by That-Author-Guy
Summary: Kakashi's team, Gai's team, Kurenai's team, Asuma's team, and Baki's team are going on a vacation, but their plane goes throguh a thunderstorm and crashes. Notice to readers inside...sorry for the disappointment...I've really been a bad boy. Please R & R
1. Prologue: Take Off

The Crash

"Oh, yeah! We're going to the village hidden in the palm trees!"

Naruto pranced around in circles in the airport; people looking at him funny and wondering about his sugar level. He bobbed around like a bouncy ball until finally Sasuke had to hold him in place.

Kakashi heard his stomach grumble and suggested they go for food before going onto the plane.

"Is there any Ramen here?!" Naruto asked, frantically hopping up and down until once again restrained by Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and scanned the airport. "Just your luck, there's an all-you-can-eat Ramen buffet over there."

"Yippee!" Naurto shouted, and ran like a bullet to the shop.

Meanwhile, Gai-Sensei's team was already eating at a Chili's that they found.

"Our flight leaves soon, so we should hurry up. Don't take me wrong, eat heartily! Build up those fantastic muscles, Lee!"

"Right, Gai-Sensei! FOR YOUTH!" Lee shouted, saluting his teacher. Neji silently nibbled on some Mexican Rice, eyeing Lee awkwardly, while Tenten slurped spaghetti with meatballs. Lee shoveled spicy "Mex-Mix" into his mouth, fountaining Neji and Tenten with bits of food. He soon regretted so, however, as his mouth nearly caught on fire. He desperately chugged his drink to cool his mouth down.

In that same restaurant, Kurenai's team was feasting before their departure as well. Kiba wolfed down everything in sight, while Shino sneered in disgust and quietly nipped at some salad, and Hinata merely twiddled her fingers and said that she wasn't hungry. Kiba, when done, belched so loud that Shino and Kurenai winced, and Hinata covered her ears.

"Say 'excuse me', Kiba!" Kurenai half-shouted, rubbing her ears.

Kiba made another tiny burp and apologized. Kurenai looked at her watch.

"Oh no, we're going to miss our flight!"

Meanwhile, inside the plane, Asuma's team was wondering where everyone was.

_Tap tap tap tap tap. _Gaara, his siblings, and Baki rushed through the crowded airport, shoving people out of the way and stumbling over discarded belongings. Kankuro looked at his watch and swore. Temari groaned and tried to run faster. They looked back and saw many other people they knew storming to the plane, as not to be late. They barely made it in time, and seated themselves near the back of the gigantic passenger jet.

Asuma looked up at the sudden thunder of footsteps. "So you made it".

Kakashi, Baki, Gai, and Kurenai nodded. Choji was stuffing himself with poorly made airplane food. Ino was brushing her hair, and Shikamaru was slumping down in his seat with his usual bored look on his face.

"Took you guys long enough…Waiting is such a drag…"

Kankuro grumbled. "Either way, the plane leaves at the same time, stupid."

Shikamaru ignored him and continued to look out the window (or rather try to, considering Ino's hair was in the way).

Kiba was crying because Akamaru had to go into the animal's compartment, Shino was inspecting the dead bugs on the window, and Hinata was silent as usual. Naruto was bobbing up and down, excited. Sasuke was trying his best to ignore Naruto, and Sakura tried to calm him down. Lee was looking out the window at the other planes, and Tenten and Neji were reading the safety manual. Gaara was calm as usual, Kankuro was getting food and drinks, and Temari was reading a magazine that she had brought.

The plane started up with a roar, and the seats started vibrating. Choji nearly wet himself, because this was her first time on a plane, Temari and Kankuro shouted in joy, and Hinata complained that she felt sick. Kiba got out of the way so that she could use the bathroom, but she didn't make it and instead got it all over his coat.

………………………………………………………………………………...

A long time later, when the plane was about half way through the flight, a sudden wobble woke everybody from their sleep.

"What the hell…?!" Kiba shouted, getting up from his seat.

"We're all going to die!"

"I'm too youthful to die!"

"Shut up, we just hit a stormy patch, losers." Gaara muttered.

The captain's box buzzed to life as a raspy voice said, "_Attention, passengers, we may be experiencing some minor turbulence due to thunderstorms."_

Another sudden jolt caused some passengers to fall from their seats. The lights began to flicker, and the plane leaned to one side.

Naruto was on the floor, rubbing his face. He lay in the aisle, and could see that Shikamaru and Lee had fallen as well.

"How troublesome…"

A loud groaning sound began to pierce Naruto's ears. He turned around and saw a food cart coming straights his way, about to crush his head. "Whoa!"

Kakashi grabbed him and yanked him back into his seat as the cart thundered past.

The doors of the suitcase holders slid open above the passengers, and the baggage fell out on top of the passengers. A grinding sound tore through the plane as a crack appeared in the side. Naruto's eyes widened as the crack turned into a gap, and then a hole in the side of the plane. The plane twisted into two pieces, and Naruto fell out of the plane toward the dark water below. The darkness of the night enveloped him, and he finally hit the water.

**Author's Note-**I know, I know. It isn't that great, but it's only the prologue. Please review!


	2. On an uncharted island

Naruto lay face-down in the sand. He was only half-awake when a searing pain ran in his foot caught his attention.

"Yeeeooowwww!!!!!" Naurto shouted. A crab had attached to his foot, and it took him a while to get it off.

"Hey, where am I anyway?"

Naruto looked around. His eyes glimmered when he saw a lump laying in the sand. He ran over to the motionless heap, and rolled it over.

"Hey! Shikamaru!"

The pineapple-headed boy blinked and looked around. "Hunh? What?"

"We don't have time for questions, Shikamaru; we have to find the others!"

Naruto grabbed Shika by the hand and lifted him up. Then, his ear perked up when he heard, "Hey, dobe, we're over here."

Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to see their friends huddled together not far away.

"Hey guys! You're all alive!"

Kakashi sighed. "Not exactly, Naruto. Lee…he didn't survive the fall."

The color fled from Naruto's face as he saw over his sensei's shoulder. There, with Gai crying at his feet, was Lee's bleeding, motionless body. His neck had snapped in an unnatural way, and his eyes were open wide. Naurto shuddered and looked away.

Shikamaru sighed. "It can't be helped. Right now what matters is how _we _are going to survive. We need to build a camp and scavenge for food. Everyone else is alive, right?"

Kakashi looked around at the group and nodded.

"Good. We want to save as many lives as possible, so hurry up. Let's move."

Naurto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were given the assignment of scouting for food.

"This is such a drag. This isn't what I had in mind when Asuma-sensei told me we were going on a vacation."

Chouji took a gummy worm bag from his pocket. "It wasn't planned, you moro…"

"Where'd you get those gummy worms?" Naruto said, peeking over Chouji's shoulder.

"They were in my pocket, duh."

Naruto glared at Chouji. "So…you thinkin' about sharing those?"

"Nope."

Naruto snatched the snack from Chouji's hands and started to run away.

"Hey! Come back here, Naurto!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "No way, fatty!"

Shikamaru winced. "Uh-oh."

Chouji, with no warning, began to wildly spaz and chased after Naruto. In his fury, he tripped on a tree root and fell on his face.

"Nice one, Chouji."

"Shut up."

Chouji got up and looked around. "Hey, look! Fruit! I can eat that instead! Those gummy worms would make me fat anyway."

Shikamaru sighed. _You already are…_

Chouji grabbed a random fruit and shoved it into his mouth. Shikamaru looked at his friend and muttered, "Do you even know if that's good to eat?"

Chouji gulped won the fruit and glanced at Shika from the corner of his eye. "Of course it's good to…"

Chouji cramped and fell over. Shikamaru's eyes widened as his friend wheezed on the ground. He knelt down before Chouji, who was sputtering for breath. _Shit…his throat must be swelled…_


	3. Increasing Problems

The Crash

Shikamaru tried to pick up the gasping lump of meat, but it was no use. His eating habit was no good after all.

"Such a drag…"

Meanwhile, back at the newly constructed camp, Kiba and Akamaru had found a suitcase that had washed up on shore. Puzzled, Kiba picked up the case and tried to open it.

"Damn, it's a combination lock…"

Akamaru pawed at the case and started growling.

"Arf! Arf!"

Kiba nodded and smashed the case with the heel of his sandal. The suitcase cracked, and splinters flew everywhere. Kiba shielded his eyes and jumped in front of Akamaru.

"You alright, boy?"

"Arf!"

"Good…" Kiba sighed, picking himself up. He used the crack in the case to tear a huge hole in it. Out fell a bunch of clothes and a first-aid kit.

"Damn it, boy. No gameboys or cellphones or anything. Must be some stupid technologically-slow Amish guy."

"Arf!"

Back at camp, things were going quite peacefully. Kakashi casually read his book, Asuma was puffing on a cigarette, and Kurenai rested against a tree.

"Looks like our pupils did a decent job of setting the place up."

"Yeah, but, where's Gai?"

Kakashi looked around and shrugged. "Probably babbling about his equally flat-styled riceball-of-a-kid."

Kurenai glared. "Kakashi, be respectful! He just died!"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. But he is a little funny looking, ri-"

Kurenai reached up and slapped Kakashi. He now laid face in the sand, his book open on the floor. Asuma reached down and picked it up. He flipped through a couple of pages and raised his eyebrows.

"Kurenai, I didn't know that you were a porn model!"

Neji scanned the sea for boats. With his byakugan, he could see very far, but still no sign of other life except for the occasional shark fin or sight of Kisame shouting "Swim, my brothers, swim!"

Tenten approached him and peeked her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and shouted, "HI NEJI!"

Neji yelped and whirled around, jabbing her in the stomach. She fell backwards into the sand, and Neji realized who he had hit.

"Oh, damn it! Tenten, are you alright?"

Tenten shakily sat up and looked at Neji. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Neji grunted and knelt down. "Tenten, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know it was you! Did I hit you in a vital organ?"

Tenten shook her head. Neji let out a sigh of relief, but that relief quickly vanished when Tenten coughed up blood on his arm.

"Perfect…" Neji muttered. He lifted her up on his shoulder and carried her back to camp. When he got there, he set her down in the center of the camp.

"Hello? Does anybody here have any skill as a medical ninja?"

Sakura poked her head out of her tent and let out a long, cat-like yawn.

"I am, but I'm too pooped to do anything."

Neji glared and pointed and Tenten. Sakura sighed and came out. "Alright, alright. What's the problem?"

Neji pointed at her stomach. "I hit her on accident, and I want to know what's wrong."

Sakura let out another long yawn. "Why don't you just use your byakugan thingy to see? Retard…"

Neji used his byakugan and examined Tenten's inner stomach. He squinted and looked closer.

"Oh, I see! It's nothing ser-"

Sakura interrupted by smacking Neji across the face.

"Yow! What the hell was that for, you colossal-foreheaded bitch?!"

Sakura sighed. "I saw you looking at more than her stomach."

Meanwhile, back with our good friends Shika, things weren't going well. Chouji was hyperventilating, and Shika was tired of shoving him back to camp.

"Fatass, you're such a drag."


	4. Only getting worse

Chouji gazed around. Everything was so….multicolor. He looked to his right and saw…food. A luscious, glowing pineapple. His mouth watered as he reached toward it. Grasping it with his pudgy hands, he slowly lifted it toward his mouth. He dug his teeth into it, savoring every last drop of juice in it….

"Augh! Chouji! Gah…I'm bleeding…"

The pineapple spoke…? No…Shikamaru! Juice? No…blood.

Chouji yelped and threw Shikamaru away. He pounded his stomach and coughed up the blood.

Shikamaru winced as he rubbed his head.

"That joke is seriously getting old…"

Back at camp, Kankuro scavenged the seaside. He squinted his eyes as a round shape came into view. He smiled as he ran and picked up the….volleyball.

"I dub thee…Voit!"

In the midst of his joy, he heard sand sifting behind him. He turned around to face his sister.

"Kanky, what are you doing?"

Kankuro looked around and smiled nervously; the only reply from Temari being a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

Gaara picked up a clump of sand and let it run through his fingers. He eyed a crab and through the sand at it.

"Sand burial!"

The crab blinked and scurried away. Gaara sighed and looked down.

"Only works with Mother's sand…"

Gai gently placed the body into the hole. He sobbed as he filled the hole with sand.

"My lovable, precious protégé…"

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hehehehe….hehehe…sand burial…get it?"

Needless to say, Gai was not amused by Gaara's joke.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru helped Chouji back to camp, whilst at the same time carrying fruit. Chouji groaned and grabbed his stomach. Shikamaru sighed and heaved to help his friend.

"Shika…"

Shikamaru looked down at his teammate.

"Yes?"

"Heh…I'm sorry…"

The ninja's eyes widened as Chouji's eyelids slowly drooped.

"Chouji…"

The body fell to the ground. He could no longer carry it. No, he had been deprived of all energy. For the first time in his life, Shikamaru cried.

Kiba growled in annoyance as he checked again and again to find something significant in the suitcase. Finally, with eyes widened, he had found what he was looking for.

"A Gameboy!"

Shino came up behind him and sighed.

"You need batteries and a decent amount of darkness to play that."

Kiba shouted in rage and threw the device into the water. A loud "bonk" sounded throughout the area, followed by a sniffling Kisame. Shino got an idea.

"Hey, you! Can you get help for us?"

Kisame rubbed his head.

"No! You hit me! I'm going back to Itachi-san!"

"No, wait…!"

It was too late. He had already swam away. Shino cursed and whacked Kiba across the head.

"Baka!"

Neji got some pain-relief from Sakura's first-aid kit.

"Darn…she hits hard!"

He looked about the area. Nothing.

"Grrr…how long will be have to be here?"

Shikamaru dragged himself back to camp; fruit held limply it his arms. Asuma looked at him and noticed his sad demeanor.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru? And where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru simply looked at his sensei and sighed. Asuma understood and patted his back.

"I promise we'll get off this island no matter what…"


	5. Gulls and Fish

Wheee! Thanks for my first story with over 1000 hits! I know, that's pathetic. Whatever, lol. Another update to make up for that long pause.

Gulls flew close to land over the camp, squawking and occasionally relieving themselves on tents. The sea quietly lapped onto shore, swirling sand down into its depths. Kakashi sat alone on the tide line, reading his perverted book.

"Hmm….I feel…WATCHED!" he shouted, swirling his arm around and whacking…a crab. The poor thing flipped over and rolled into the sea. Kakashi dismissed the creature and looked back to his book.

"That's just PERFECT." He muttered, noticing that his favorite page had become a bird's toilet. Closing the book, he walked back to camp, where he cooked some snail meat for himself. At that moment, Naruto popped from his tent.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!"

"…Naruto…"

"What are ya doin' up so early, Kakashi-sensei? Reading porn? Practicing your lightning blade? Looking at-"

Kakashi sighed and pushed Naruto back into the tent. What a troublesome kid. Hearing Gai getting up, he went into the jungle to avoid the inevitable uproar that Gai had been causing every morning and night since the crash. Lee's death had really impacted him. He had been hugging Lee's dented headband and crying his name for hours until someone smacked him back to reality.

Kakashi rounded a corner and saw a sight that diminished all other thoughts.

Food. It was scattered everywhere, alongside scraps of steel and rotting human bodies. The sight was gross, but there was food. Kakashi picked up as much as he could take in one handful. When he returned to camp, everyone was awake.

"Food!"

All the others looked at him. Indeed, he carried packages of airplane food in his arms. Everyone cheered and crowded like dogs to get it. Kiba grabbed the last one, but was punched by Kankuro, who claimed he wanted some too.

"Hey! You fat creep, give me my food!" Kiba shouted, hooking Kankuro right on the nose.

Kankuro got up and staggered toward Kiba, ready to fight, but Baki held him back.

"Calm yourselves! Your hunger and desperation are making you selfish!"

Kankuro growled and gave back the food, which was relentlessly scrutinized by Kiba and Akamaru.

Among all the noise, nobody noticed Ino, who swayed back and forth. Shikamaru looked over at her questioningly.

"Hey Ino, are you okay…?"

She began to look pale, and fell over into Shikamaru's lap. Asuma noticed and got a grim look on his face.

"Ugh…she looks ill, Shikamaru. Take her to the tent…and give her some water, too."

Shikamaru nodded and helped her up. After hoisting her upright, he carried her back to their tent, where he lay her down on her makeshift "bed". Filling a coconut shell full of water from a nearby creek, he returned to find her condition had worsened. She was now breathing heavily and sweating all over the place.

"Crud…this is such a drag…." He muttered, gently forcing her mouth open to let her drink. Midway through, she began coughing and gasping. Shikamaru quickly backed away and she threw up in the middle of the tent.

"Ugh…that's gross…"

Back outside, Sasuke and Neji decided to go for a swim. It was safe, since all of the sharks left with Kisame.

"What a mess this is turning out to be…two of our friends are dead, and one's in bad condition. We are nowhere near civilization, and we're fighting each other for food." Neji said, looking up at the sky. The gulls were gone now. Hm.

Sasuke dove underwater, breaking Neji's focus. When he emerged, he had a fish in his mouth and mussels in his hand. Placing them on shore, he dove down for more. Neji sighed. If only he had at least brought a book to pass time…

"Yahoo!" Kiba shouted, jumping into the hot spring. Boiling water splashed onto Shino, who shook his head in frustration. Hinata came by to give them a small lunch, and sat down next to the spring.

"U-uh, guys…isn't is uncomfortable to swim with your clothes on…? Don't they get all clammy?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What clothes?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. She was into Naruto-kun anyway.

"So, umm….anyway, we're all planning to have a group dinner tonight to tell stories and things, so…I was thinking that maybe you wanted to come…?"

Kiba once again raised and eyebrow.

"Sounds kina cheesy, but I guess so."

Agreeing, Shino exitted the hot spring. Hinata got a noise bleed and Kiba's face got all twisted. Blushing furiously, Shino sat back down.

"Hinata-chan…can you please get me my clothes…?"

"U-um…yes, Shino-kun…"

Back in his tent, Shikamaru sighed and took off his shirt. Soaking it in cold water, he placed it on Ino's forehead. Although her face became more peaceful, she still violently coughed and struggled for air.

"Urr…I don't need a second friend down…Isn't Sakura a medic?"

Peeping in, Asuma replied, "Yes, but…she's looking for civilization in the jungle. You'll have to wait."

"We don't have time to wait, sensei! We have to-"

Asuma patted Shikamaru on the head.

"It's okay, Shikamaru. She'll be fine. You can take a break now; I'll handle this."

Shikamaru exitted the tent, leaving Asuma to tend to the sick girl. Removing the shirt and putting his hand on her forehead, he winced. He put the shirt back on and sat pretzel-legged at her side. Throwing his cigarette outside, he put his jonin vest on her to warm away the fever. Ino blinked and opened her eyes.

"Thanks, sensei."

"Just rest, girl. You'll be fine." he said, patting her on the back. Forcing down a cough, Ino went to sleep.

Neji, with Sasuke, peered at the various fish underwater. Fascinated by their amazing blends of color, he swam closer to get a better look. Just then, something blocked his way.

"Hunh? Tenten?"

"Hi, Neji. What are you doing? Looking at fish?"

Neji looked back at the fish. They would have to wait until he was finished with his conversation.

"Um, yes, I guess. Uh…I'm sorry about yesterday. Are you better now?"

Tenten put her hand to her stomach and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing big. All is forgiven." she said with a smile.

Looking back at Sasuke, who was still with the fish, Neji sighed.

"It's getting late, Tenten. Maybe we should head back to camp for dinner."

Pouting, Tenten replied, "What? So eager to get me to go away?"

Neji's ears perked up, and he looked around and scrambled to find the right words. Eventually, he just looked at the ground.

Laughing, Tenten said, "I'm just joking. But..."

Finally managing to speak, Neji interrupted by saying, "Wait, no! I…um, didn't mean that, I just thought that…"

Once again, he was at a loss for words.

"Silly!" Tenten said, splashing him with water.

"What-? Hey!" Neji shouted playfully splashing her back."

Dinner could wait. So could the fish.


	6. An Approaching Storm

As you've probably noticed, I'm updating this fic daily. I'm also starting to write longer chapters. This is because of all the time I lost while concentrating on school, and because my mind is already crawling with new ideas for fics. Thanks for the reviews! I always appreciate them!

By the way, to my reviewers, I didn't kill off Lee because I hated him. I have nothing against Lee. I just couldn't decide who would die first. I thought about killing off Kiba, but then I realized, "Wait, I'm Kiba Fan. I can't do that!" Chouji died because I was trying to think of ways to kill people off that have something to do with a personal disadvantage…in that case, it was his uncontrollable eating habit. Okay, and now to the story…

It was morning once more, but almost nobody was outside. A storm was rolling in, along with winds that blew away supplies and waves that brutally destroyed the shore. Everybody huddled in their tents for warmth and shelter.

Kakashi extended his arms around all of his students, comforting them and trying to convince them that the storm would pass by in no time. Kurenai tried to build a fire in front of her team's tent, but the wind kept dying it down. Baki barricaded the opening of his team's tent with a shard of metal from the site that Kakashi found. Gai poked his head out to watch the storm, and Neji comforted Tenten. Asuma was out to find food to eat during the storm, and Shikamaru stayed by Ino's side.

"Don't worry team, we'll be fine." Kakashi assured, but ther kids were still unsure. Dark clouds twisted and turned over the campsite, and waves churned foamy whitewater almost up to the tents. Rain began to pour down, and thunder boomed across the sky. Lightning struck in the distance.

Shikamaru picked up a coconut shell full of water and held it out towards Ino.

"How troublesome. All I wanted was to relax at a nice, tropical resort, hang out with my friends, and get away from it all. But now I'm stuck in a tropical storm, one of friends is dead, my head still hurts from his delusional act, and I have to tend to you."

Ino frowned and took the coconut.

"Do you think I want to be sick? It's not my fault, you stupid, lazy bum."

Shikamaru sighed, like he had been doing many times. After she drank the water, he put down the shell and stuck his hand into his vest. After fumbling for a little bit, he finally found what he had been looking for. A book of Su Doku. Flipping through the pages, he finally found a puzzle that he didn't complete yet and began writing numbers. Ino yawned curled up under Asuma's jonin vest. Her coughing fits had kept her awake for quite some time last night.

Gai stuck his head back into the tent and scowled. The wind howled and pushed rain onto the tents at an angle. The clouds spun in the sky, and only a small amount of light appeared in the distance.

"The storm is worsening, guys. Let's huddle for warmth. We wouldn't want to freeze over, now would we?"

Shaking their heads, Neji and Tenten wiggled closer to their teacher. While Gai turned his head around to look outside again, Neji put his arms around Tenten, who curled into a ball. Even if he wasn't so warm, at least she would be.

Kurenai gave up. She mumbled and went back inside. A fire was impossible with this amount of wind and rain. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata all had some kind of jacket, but she just had her usual wear. Picking up some leaves from her "bed", she covers herself and balled up in the corner. Hinata took some leaves from her bed and put them on her sensei as well.

"Thanks, Hinata."

"U-um…yes, sensei…"

When Baki finished his barricade, he turned to his students. Gaara and Temari huddled next to Kankuro; his slight amount of excess body fat made him like feel like a big, soft teddy bear, bursting with warmth. Grinning as his siblings cuddled into his side, Kankuro put his arms around them and lolled him head down. Baki couldn't help but smile at the sight, and decided that there was no harm in resting his head on Kankuro's stomach. Apparently, Kankuro didn't think so either.

The roar of the spinning blade rumbled throughout the cockpit of the helicopter. For two days, the search had been on for survivors of the wrecked flight. The pilot flew the copter around the area many times, but couldn't see anything on any of the uninhabited islands. He was just about to give up in this horrid weather when his co-pilot shouted, "Hey! Kotetsu! I think I found something!"

Kotetsu looked over to what Izumo pointed at. Indeed, a group of tents was perched on an island, and a lone man walked into one of them with a pile of food.

"Sweet! Let's check it out!" Kotetsu replied, bringing the copter down toward the island. Asuma looked back out and his eyes widened.

"Guys! We're going to be saved!"

Everyone looked outside, and an uproar of cheers filled the camp. The two pilots smiled as they continued to descend towards the group.

_**B**_**A**_**NG.**_

Everything was silent. The smoked helicopter plundered down into the ocean, along with its pilots. A _plop _sounded throughout the camp, and it seemed to echo in everyone's ears, along with the thunder. Nobody was happy anymore.

Kakashi shook his head and ushered for his students to follow him back to their tent. Tenten burst out in tears, comforted by Neji. Gai just stood there, astonished. Baki and his students sighed and went back, too. Kurenai's students dragged a hysterical Kurenai back to their tent. Asuma frowned, and Shikamaru helped Ino back inside. It was tough, thinking you were going to be saved, and having your joy shattered by a strike of lightning. The storm only worsened, along with everybody's thoughts of what would happen to them in the end.

Hinata and Shino calmed a shaky Kurenai, and Kiba held Akamaru close.

"We're gonna get through this, boy. Just you wait and see."

"Arf!"

Tenten still sobbed while Neji, held her close to his chest and patted her back. Gai was still outside; by now the waves were already curling around his feet, trying to take him down with them into the darkness of the unfriendly ocean.

Kakashi told stories of his childhood to his students, who curled up into balls and listened intently, trying to take their minds off of their dilemma.

Kankuro was once again the source of comfort in his group, and had to stretch out to make room for everybody. Baki was the source of mental comfort, with his explanation of how he would make sure that no harm would come to any of them.

Asuma put his hand on Gai's shoulder.

"We should probably go in, Gai."

"Yes, Asuma. You're right."

Shikamaru cracked open a coconut and drank the luscious milk inside. He slurped up every last drop until the coconut was completely dehydrated. Throwing the coconut outside onto the beach, he returned to his Su Doku. Ino coughed and panted. Looking up, Shikamaru noticed that along with the storm, her condition had worsened too. Her clothes were stained with her streams of sweat, and she was noticeably red. He put his hand to her forehead and took it away quickly.

"Ino…you're burning up!"

The girl didn't reply except that she curled even closer to herself. Shikamaru put down the book and removed his vest. Along with his sensei's, Shikamaru's vest now warmed Ino. She coughed more and more, until eventually she was vomiting. Shikamaru's face twisted up, and he decided to lie against her to keep her even warmer. Of course, he kept a good distance from her mouth.

Voit lay forgotten on the beach, soon to be washed away by the growing storm. The winds grew stronger, and palm roots burst out of the sand. This wasn't any ordinary storm. Voit was rolled around by the wind, until eventually he rolled into the churning sea. More and more palm roots stuck from the ground, nearly being swept away by the evolving hurricane.


	7. Recovery after the Storm

Wood and leaves blew away, falling victim to the strong winds of the storm. Some of the tents were almost lifted up, being saved only by their supports. When Kakashi looked outside, his expression grew grim.

"Get down and stay close to me, kids. Idon't like what I'm seeing outside…"

Naruto snuggled into a ball by Kakashi's side. It was cold and windy outside, and it was starting to get through. From outside, he could hear the wind howling and tearing relentlessly at their encampment. We really wondered how the others were.

_**SNAP.**_

One of the tents had been torn from its foundations. Inside, the sand siblings rolled towards the ocean. Struggling to get free from the tent, they scrambled and hit each other. Eventually, Gaara climbed out. It was just in time, too, because the tent rolled into the sea.

Still fumbling inside, Baki, Temari, and Kankuro pushed each other to get out when they noticed the water leaking through. Gaara looked back and saw the tent break in two, with the others climbing out. It was too late, though. The torrent of waves dragged them under, and their last gasp of air went out. Right before his eyes, Gaara's siblings and teacher had fallen victim to the storm. Kankuro's "cat hat" surfaced and floated into the distance until it was but a small black spec.

"Gaara! Don't just stand there, get in here!" shouted Neji, motioning for him to come. Slowly, Gaara made his way to the tent.

Before everyone knew it, the storm had passed. Supplies and food had blown away, and three people had died. That was a total of five when you included Lee and Chouji, and nobody would allow it to go higher.

**SPLASH.**

Sasuke dove into the sea; Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi on shore. Grasping a few shellfish, he surfaced and threw them to Naruto. He caught them and put them on sticks. He then gave the sticks to Sakura to roast over a fire. Kakashi was busy shoving his nose into his little book.

Naruto grumbled and looked at his sensei.

"Why don't you have to do any work? You're just reading that perverted little book of yours!"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto and chuckled.

"It's not perverted; it's The Da Vinci Code."

"Hmph" replied Naruto, who was smacked in the side of the head by a flying fish.

"Pay attention, dobe."

Naruto sighed and shoved the fish on a stick. He gave it to Sakura and slumped down. For once, he wasn't so enthusiastic.

Asuma put his hand over his forehead like a visor to block out the sun. Taking a long, deep puff from his cigarette, he looked in the distance for helicopters or airplanes. All he saw were birds, though, so he climbed back into his tent. There, Shikamaru still tended to worsening Ino. Ever since the storm had passed, she was too sick to speak without nearly coughing out a lung. She was still as warm as a furnace, and sweat beaded her face in all areas.

"Uh, sensei…will she be alright?"

Asuma looked at Shikamaru and thought. Not wanting to upset him, he simply stated, "She'll be fine, Shikamaru. It's nothing serious, and when treated properly, it should go away in no time."

Shikamaru smiled and looked back at Ino. Asuma frowned and looked away. If only what he said could be true…

Neji scooped up the oysters from the ocean floor. He was about to leave them on shore when he noticed something different about one. Cracking it open, he realized that something indeed was different. Inside was a large black pearl, the largest he had ever seen except for the fake one he had seen on the airplane cinema channel. Securing it in a special place on the beach, he went back to get more oysters. Maybe Tenten would want it…

Kiba and Shino were back at the hot springs. They didn't mind; they were teammates. Relaxing and sinking it further, Shino suddenly heard a noise from the jungle.

"Did you hear that?"

Kiba opened his eyes and looked at him, replying with a simple, "Nope, nothing."

Shino turned his head and looked at where he thought the noise had come from. He narrowed his eyes (but of course, who would know if he did…?) and sank deeper. Then, he heard it again.

"You sure you don't hear it? Not even a small scratching sound?"

Kiba smiled and shifted.

"No…but I do hear…this!" he shouted as bubbles fluttered toward Shino and a rancid smell filled the air. Shino wrinkled his noise and inched away from his obnoxious teammate. Of everyone in the academy, why did it have to be him?

Shino got up and put his clothes on. He shook his head and went back to camp. Kiba shrugged and closed his eyes once more.

_**Scritch scritch. **_

"Hm?"

Kiba looked around. _"You sure you don't hear it? Not even a small scratching sound?"_

Kiba started to get up, when he heard it again, louder and closer. He sat back down and scanned the area cautiously. This time, when it came, even louder and closer than before, he stood and shouted, "Come out, you big wussy! I can take you!"

Out from behind the trees came Kurenai. She raised and eyebrow and looked down, frowning.

"Kiba, sit back down…and what in the world are you talking about?"

Kiba's face turned red and he quickly zipped back down. Oops.

Hinata swiped grains of sand off of her pants and continued to pat sand together. She carved out small details and made shaped that slowly became clear. When she was done with her creation, she smiled and looked at it. A sand sculpture of Naruto's head. How predictable.

"Naruto-kun…"

From out of nowhere, Naruto zipped in front of her and shouted, "Hi, Hinata!"

Squealing in surprise, Hinata fell forward onto her creation. Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry…did I surprise you? And that was a pretty good statue of me, too."

Hinata shook sand from her hair and looked up at Naruto. She began to fuss around with her fingers like she usually did, and managed to shyly break out the words, "H-hi, Naruto-kun…"

"You said my name earlier, what did you want?"

Hinata looked down. _Hunh? He heard? But he was nowhere in sight!_

"U-um, well…I, u-uh…wanted to know if, you…w-wanted to, um, maybe...go swimming with me later?"

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Hinata! Nobody else but Neji and Sasuke were swimming, and I really wanted somebody to swim with. Sasuke was too busy catching fish and stuff, and Neji got out right when I got in. Hm."

Eyes widening with a glimmer of hope, Hinata smiled and followed Naruto towards the ocean. Maybe, just maybe…


	8. Civilization: Friend or Foe?

Sorry for the short delay, it's been kind of hard to work on this fanfic while at the same time continuing my comic, hanging out with my friends, managing my forum, and playing Ninja Council 3. Rating has gone up to T because of the little thing at the end, which would probably be too disturbing for younger readers…

"Asuma? What are you doing?!"

Asuma looked back at Kurenai, who watched him from the beach in the distance.

"I'm going to find civilization! I won't swim too far, honey."

Kurenai sighed and tapped her feet. If Hinata and Neji's byakugan couldn't find civilization, then how could Asuma?

"Get back here, you goofball. You're not going anywhere alone…and nobody would be stupid enough to follow you."

Asuma frowned and turned away from her.

"It won't take long!"

What a stubborn man he could be. Kurenai turned around and went back to camp. Although she was angry at him, she did wish him the best of luck. If he did find civilization, then they would be off this island. If he didn't, then God help him come back safe.

Neji picked up the mussels and pearl and carried them back to camp. Setting the food next to the fire, he continued on his way to his tent to give the pearl to Tenten. Girls liked shiny things, or at least he thought so. He usually didn't care much for girls, but with nothing else to do, he began paying more attention to Tenten.

Inside the tent, Gai and Tenten were still asleep, so he decided to just lay it next to her "bed". She would notice it when she woke up, and she'd probably know who it was from.

"Wheee!" Naruto shouted, splashing about. Hinata flinched as a large spray of water drenched her face. Shaking herself dry, Hinata continued to watch Naruto as he dove and surfaced again and again, and yelled in pain when a crab nipped his toe.

"Stupid crab…oh! Hinata! Why don't you have some fun, too? Just floating there isn't very amusing, is it?"

"Uh, um…I guess not, b-but…I can't swim."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's not hard, Hinata! Come on, I'll teach you!"

_Naruto-kun wants to…teach me?_

"Hey Hinata, why's your face turning all red?"

Shino heard weeping. He got up from his perch in a tree and turned towards the sound. He jumped down and looked for the source. There, in the middle of a small clearing in the jungle, was Kiba.

"You just couldn't handle it, could you boy…?"

Shino decided to check it out, because it certainly had to be better than sitting in a tree all day.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

The other boy sniffled a little before he finally mustered up the ability to speak.

"A-A-Akamaru…h-he's…"

"Dead?"

Kiba turned around to face Shino. His face was noticeably red, and tears were welling up in his eyes. _Wow_, Shino thought._ I've never seen him cry before._

When he finally was able to choke out more words, Kiba nodded and said, "He j-just couldn't h-handle the climate here…"

Shino put his hand on Kiba's shoulder. Now he could see that in front of Kiba was a small lump of dirt with a small cross made of rocks on top. More rocks above it read, **AKAMARU, MY FAITHFUL COMPANION**.** MAY HE REST IN PEACE**.

Shikamaru didn't realize how long he had been sleeping for. When he woke up, all he could see was yellow. Digging his face out of Ino's hair, he wrinkled his face in disgust at the hair in his mouth and the smell of old vomit. Noticing that she was still asleep, he prodded Ino's arm with his finger. She drowsily slapped it away and yawned.

"So you're awake, hunh? You usually wake up at least an hour after me." the girl yawned out.

"Heh, I beat you today." Shikamaru said as he exited the tent. Everybody else was already awake and full of energy, except for the people like Shino and Hinata who never have it. Wait, where was…?

"Hey, Ino, do you know where sensei is?"

"No, do you?"

Shikamaru frowned and walked towards Kurenai's tent. She would probably know. He flipped open the entry flap and poked his head in. Only she was inside. Noticing the sudden pour of light from outside, Kurenai looked up.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. Is this about your sensei?"

Shikamaru nodded and asked, "Yeah…do you know here he is? He's not hurt, is he?"

Kurenai shook her head and sighed.

"No, he's not hurt. That stubborn man went out into the sea to look for civilization. He is so unreasonable at times…"

Shikamaru thanked her and went back to his own tent.

"He went looking for people."

Ino made a small "tch" sound and got up.

"Doesn't he know how dangerous that is? Then again, Asuma-sensei is strong. He can't get hurt that easily. Hey, can you pass me some water?"

Giving her the water, Shikamaru asked, "So, do you feel any better yet?"

"Yeah, a lot better, but not exactly what you could call fine. I still feel like my head's on fire."

Shikamaru took out his Su Doku book and groaned when he realized that there was only one page left. He really had been doing more then he had thought…

Yanking seaweed form his ankles and coughing out whatever water came in, Asuma continued his trek into the great blue. It had been at least an hour since he had departed, and he didn't even see any other islands.

_This is tough…_

The waves were splashing over his head now, and the wind froze his bones. Maybe he shouldn't have gone in only his pants…Then again, if he hadn't taken off his shirt, he wouldn't have gotten that swoon from Kurenai.

Something wrinkled itself around Asuma's leg. He looked down and began kicking his feet. Whatever it was wouldn't let go, though, so he tried to take it off with his hands. Suddenly, both of his hands were tied by something that the water obscured. All that was free was a single leg.

"Grr…get…off!" he shouted as he kicked with his other foot. Finally, his foot connected with something large and squishy. The hold on his limbs was released, and the water turned black.

"Just an octopus…"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in their tent. Kakashi chuckled and kept saying things about how great Dan Brown is, and the other two just sat there. Sakura was bored of just sitting around, so she decided to get a conversation started.

"So, Sasuke…"

"Please don't interrupt my thoughts. I'm in my happy place right now."

"Happy place…?"

"Burn, Itachi, burn."

_...Why do I like him again?"_

Tenten yawned and looked around. She had almost missed breakfast. Hurrying up to go outside and eat, she almost didn't see what was next to her "bed".

"Hm? What the heck is that?"

She leaned closer and picked it up. Bringing it closer to her face, she realized…

"Hey, this is a black pearl! But who…?"

That's when it hit her. Smiling, she went outside to give a certain someone a good morning kiss…

Asuma splashed his way through the unwelcoming waves. If it was for the good of the others, he had to do it. Finally, he saw smoke. A thin, silver puff rose from the middle of…and island!

Asuma climbed onto the mass of land and coughed out water. He got up and ran toward the smoke. Maybe he had found something…!

Fish swam about underwater, keeping in groups and fleeing when Neji got close. He had almost touched some, but they were too quick and could hide in places that he could not reach into. He, once again, was interrupted by something in front of him.

"Hunh? Tenten?"

Indeed, again, Tenten has gotten in the way of his fish-spotting. Again, the fish would have to wait.

With no warning, she suddenly grabbed him and pulled his closer to herself, locking her lips with his.

"?!?"

Neji was taken aback at first, but he found that he couldn't pull away. Besides, who would want to break their first kiss with somebody other than their mom…?

The smoke was getting closer now. Asuma could almost feel the welcoming warmth of the cloudy pillar. Finally, he saw what he had been looking for. Houses. Not very modern, but they were houses. Huts, whatever.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here?"

There was smoke, so somebody just HAD to be here!

Just as he thought, many faces began to appear from inside the huts. Well, sure, they were tribal people, but they might understand his predicament.

"Me Asuma…you…English?"

The tribesmen took out spears and stepped back. Asuma jumped in surprise at their quick hostility, and began to wonder whether or not this was a good idea.

"Me Asuma…you speak English? Want…cracker?" Asuma asked slowly as he took a packet of oyster crackers from his pocket. The men stepped forward and narrowed their eyes, but then softened their look and accepted the offer, splitting the crackers amongst themselves.

"You…have boat?"

The others simply shrugged. At this point, Asuma was growing increasingly frustrated.

"DO YOU HAVE A BOAT?!"

The tribesmen jumped in surprise and aimed their weapons. One of them stuck Asuma through the side. He yelled in pain, and the tribesmen carried him away.

Next thing Asuma knew, he was tied to a large wooden post in the middle of a ring of huts. A slightly more well-dressed tribesman, obviously the chief, stood in front of him.

"Yu Kisa."

Asuma's eyes widened as 6 men stepped toward him with thorn-ridden vines. They constricted the mid-section of the pole with them, piercing the small points of the delicate, red thorns into Asuma's stomach. He cried out in pain and blood trickled down his front side. Two of the men picked up small knives and slashed Asuma's wrists open. They then proceeded to jab the knives into Asuma's ribs and crack them open. The chief walked towards Asuma with a solemn expression. Barely alive, Asuma could only feel the intense pain for but a split second when the man reached in and…

**SPLASH.**

There in the chief's hand, pink from loss of blood, was Asuma's heart, still throbbing.


	9. NOTICE

Notice

As you may have noticed, I did not add a new chapter of this story yesterday. No, the story is not cancelled; I just needed a small break from it for two days or so. It's been tough updating it every day when I have my comics, friends, family, forum, and more to attend to. The next chapter should be up later today, and it'll be longer to make up for the wait. Sorry for any trouble this may have caused you.


	10. Another Survivor

Okay, well, although the wait was longer than I'd expected, the next chapter is finally here. I hope you enjoy it!

Shikamaru woke up with a yawn. His sensei had been gone for 3 days now, and there was no sign of him as all. Ino was almost better, though. She had been coughing less and was not nearly as warm as she had been.

Scratching his head, Shikamaru yawned again and flopped himself up. He walked outside and realized something amazing.

"Wow, I was the first to get up…"

He scratched his butt and sat on the beach, twiddling with sand and occasionally trying to make a fire with sticks. Eventually, he got tired of it and took a walk in the jungle. That's when he heard the noise.

It sounded like some sort of chittering and beeping, like a small, broken machine. Curious, Shikamaru stepped through the underbrush to find the source of the noise. His eyes turned bright when he saw a moving figure holding a beeping object in his hands.

Shikamaru stepped into the clearing where the figure sat fumbling with the object and tapped him on the shoulder. With a loud yelp, the seemingly rabid figure turned around. He had fuzzy, uncombed hair and squinty eyes, and looked like he hadn't taken a shower or brushed his teeth in weeks. His teeth chattered even though it wasn't cold at all. He wore tattered clothes with holes and grass stains. He looked oddly familiar, but he was so out of shape that he was unrecognizable….wait, was it…?

"Kabuto…?"

The boy stopped chattering his teeth and dropped the object. Squinting his eyes even more (he didn't have his glasses), a smile spread wide across his face as he shouted, "People!"

"What are you doing here, Kabuto? How did you get here?"

The boy scratched his head and picked a bug out, then continued to scratch. Finally, he said, "I was on a plane…and, he crashed…about two weeks ago."

Shikamaru realized that his group's plane had crashed two weeks ago, too.

"Was it flight 79?"

"Yes! Yes! How did you know?"

"Follow me!" Shikamaru shouted, tugging on Kabuto's arm. The boy scrambled and picked up his machine and ran with Shikamaru.

"What is that device, anyway? Is it…Kabuto, is that a radio?!" (The kind that you communicate through)

The boy smiled and nodded, but then his expression quickly turned blank when he explained that it wasn't working right. Shikamaru groaned when he realized that the only person in their group who was relatively good with machines was himself.

"Looks like I'll have to fix it, then…"

Neji was the next to wake up. He blinked open his eyes and narrowed them to see better.

"Hn."

He was about to get up when he realized that Tenten was still asleep, holding onto his waist. Any big movement would probably wake her, so…

**Beep. Beep.**

Neji perked up his ears to listen closer. What was that sound that he had heard…?

**Beep. Beep.**

Tenten's eyes popped open.

"Neji…? What's that?"

"I don't know, Tenten, but I'm not waiting to find out." He said as he hopped up. Tenten drowsily followed him as he rushed outside of the tent. On the beach were Shikamaru and…Kabuto?

"Hey! Shikamaru! When did-"

The pineapple-headed kid looked up from the machine and spotted the other two. Kabuto's eyes grew bright when as he shouted, "More people!"

Kabuto quickly rushed towards the other two, eager to meet somebody other than the boring fruit over there. He hugged Tenten and turned to shake Neji's hand, but burped in his face. Neji scowled and dismissed the thought of shouting at him, and instead asked him when he came and where he came from.

"Eh, well…I was on the same flight you were on, just in the other section of the plane. I was the only survivor on that end, because my medical ninjutsu wasn't enough to save anyone else. I found a radio from the plane, and I tried contacting people, but there's no reception."

Neji frowned and looked at Shikamaru, who held the radio, then turned his gaze back to the beat-up boy.

"Eh, you might want to take a swim, Kabuto. You smell. Bad."

Naruto peeked his eyes open at the series of sounds coming from outside. He woke up the rest of his team, and they went out to have breakfast. They sat around a fire that Kakashi had made, and began to feast on barely-cooked shellfish. Naruto ripped and tore at the rubbery piece of hardly edible meat and grinded his teeth into it to trey and tear it into two pieces. It was to no avail.

"Can't you cook them longer, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. If you want it to be less chewy, you cook it yourself."

"Aww, but Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut up, Naruto, before you make my headache any worse."

Naruto grinned and said, "So, Kakashi-sensei, you snuck into the alcohol again last night, didn't you?"

"Shut up."

Gaara woke up to an odd smell. It was half seafood and half rotten armpits. He looked outside and saw both. Grabbing a piece of food without asking first, he went into the sea where Kabuto was and smacked him.

"Stop smelling."

Kabuto pouted and rubbed his face as Gaara went back to his tent. Neji frowned again and muttered, "Gosh, he's grumpy."

Tenten put her hand on Neji's shoulder and replied, "I think it's because of what happened during the storm…"

Gaara pushed Gai aside on the way back to his tent, who in turn shouted, "It's okay to be angry, Gaara! Everybody gets in a bad mood sometimes!"

The boy turned around and glared.

"Act hurt. It will make me feel better."

Gai raised an eyebrow and made a little, "hunh?" noise, but quickly began to fake-cry and shout, "My leg!"

"Kids" Kabuto muttered as he asked a nearby Hinata to give him a backrub.. She did so, but frowned and gagged the entire time.

"Okay, Hinata, now just a _wee bit_ lower…Oh! Yeah! Right there! Scrub harder! HARDER!"

Hinata rubbed harder and harder until her hands felt numb. She frowned and rubbed them together.

"Thanks, Hinata. That feels much better now! You should consider doing that for money!"

"I'm not so sure I'd want to…"

"But you're so good at it…!"

"Uh, um…maybe…"

She sighed as Kabuto advertised her rubbing amongst the group, and a line began to form. She looked at her hands and frowned. Would Naruto get in line…?

Gaara sat cross-legged in his tent, grumbling and pounding the ground. Gai poked his head in, but immediately poked it back out when he saw Gaara's expression. Eventually, he just walked in and sat down next to Gaara.

"You know, death is natural, Gaara. I understand that you-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, you seem upset about what happened on that one day, so I was just-"

"You're confusing me! I'm only angry because Sasuke took the last muffin!"

Gai slumped down with a confused expression.

"…Oh."

He awkwardly stepped out of the tent and walked to where Kakashi and Kurenai were.

Kakashi groggily slung out his book and once again started about how great Dan Brown is. Kurenai had finally gotten him to tell where the kids had hidden the alcohol from her and was happily getting herself hopelessly drunk. Gai decided that it wasn't a good time to have a conversation with either of them, because he didn't care much for Dan Brown or Samuel Adams, but stayed anyway.

"This book is so compelling. It has so much drama, action, love, and adventure! How could anyone not like Dan Brown?!" (The author personally doesn't care much for him)

Kurenai began to stay back and forth, and her face grew pale. She dropped the bottle, which splashed its contents all over her. Gai sighed.

_THIS is why I like youth…_

Kabuto popped up beside him and said, "Boo!"

"Aaaaaiiiiii!" Gai shouted as he fell over in shock. Kakashi's eyes widened and he uttered a little, "Eep!", and Kurenai's face grew even more pale.

"Oops. Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, funny-looking dude!"

Gai suddenly had a very serious expression on his face. He slowly picked himself up and creaked his head to face Kabuto.

"I'm…not…weird-looking."

"Fine, fine. Funny-looking."

Gai shouted in rage as he ran after Kabuto, who screamed in a high-pitched voice and ran like the devil was chasing him.

"You…are…not…YOUTHFUL!"

Naruto relaxed in the water, getting a massage from Hinata. He had to admit, his turn seemed longer than the others, but did the others have to shout at them because of it?

"Hurry up, Hinata!"

"Come on, we can't wait all day!"

"Sheesh, why does his turn get to be so much longer?"

Naruto turned around and shouted as loud as he could, "Stop pressuring her!"

The others stopped and scattered away. Hinata trembled and covered her ears. Eventually, she stopped and continued the backrub.

"Ahh…thanks, Hinata…"

"Um, u-uh…no problem, Naruto…"


	11. NOTICE 2

Note-This story will not be updated for a little while…I know that it has already been a really long time, but I'm currently working on another story, and I can't find time to update this one. Rest assured, the remainder of the story will be up soon. The conclusion is not far away…I'm going for 10 chapters excluding the prologue and notices. That means that there are only two chapters left…please be patient!

Regards, KibaFan


End file.
